


Heroe

by Rain0704714



Series: 马德里爱情故事 [5]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714
Summary: Cp:Guti X Raul男孩子们的甜甜初恋！其实只是想安利歌曲而已。
Relationships: Raúl González/José María Gutiérrez
Series: 马德里爱情故事 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133





	Heroe

“睡了吗？”

“还没有呢。”

“今天玩的开心吗:）”

“还过得去吧。你呢？”

“棒极了！”

“Jose，我半夜不睡觉跟你发短信，不是为了听你撒谎的。”

“好吧，说实话，不怎么样

Raul刚刚洗过澡，发梢还湿漉漉的，坐在床沿边拿着手机，看着屏幕上那个沮丧的小哭脸，都能想象出另一端Guti撅着嘴嚷嚷无聊的样子了。

他挠了挠下巴，思考着要如何安慰这个永远不会满足的混蛋，结果对方直接打电话过来了。

“一点都不好！”Guti的声音跟他本人一样充满了活力，仿佛现在是大中午似的：“圣诞节不跟你一起过有什么意思？Rulo，出来玩吧。”

“现在？”

Raul的家人已经早早睡下了，而他也准备擦干头发爬进被窝，可Guti的电话让他那颗本应该守规矩的心又跳动起来，在胸腔中左冲右撞，他只犹豫了两秒就甩掉手机，在衣柜里翻找起来。

电话那头传来Guti的笑声，他大叫着：十分钟后我来接你！

Guti一改往日西班牙人那习惯性的迟到，准时等候在Raul家楼下，Raul看着那辆价值不菲的车，犹豫着拉开车门。

留着一头金发的大男孩坐在驾驶室，对他露出了一个没心没肺的笑容，音响里放着Enrique的《Why not me》，在情歌王子深情的歌声中，Raul却迟迟不敢上车。

“你哪搞的车？”

“你带驾照了吗？”

“你没喝酒吧？”

致命三连问。

Guti叹了一口气，拽住Raul的胳膊将他拉进车里。Raul顺势凑过去闻了闻他的衣领，是淡淡的香水味。

“似乎没喝酒。”

Guti被他突如其来的动作搞的有些不自然，他不着痕迹地缩了缩身子。

“当然没有——这可是新车！撞坏了我就死定了。”

“你哪弄来这种好车？”要知道Guti现在刚进一线队还未站稳脚跟，年薪比Raul还少。

Guti不愿意告诉他，事实上他一整天都在父亲面前软磨硬泡，只为了晚上能用新车载Raul一程。这是他小小的炫耀伎俩，就像进球后他总要寻找Raul的身影，期待Raul也刚好看向他，最好带些崇拜的色彩。

在Raul面前，他永远都是那个爱现的少年，想做那一个人的英雄。

还未上牌照的新车在马德里的夜色中飞驰，路边的树上挂满了彩色的灯，商场店铺的暖红色光芒驱散了十二月的寒冷，不夜城在圣诞节的最后时刻依旧人声鼎沸，家庭聚会后只剩狂欢。

Raul还是怕冷的打开了空调，搓着手问道：“我们去哪？酒吧还是夜店？”

“夜店？”Guti干笑了两声：“你想明天就上马卡的头条吧？”

在一个赛季的惊艳表现后，多家报纸都将一整版留给了Raul ，他们称他“皇马的天才”“伯纳乌金童”，视他为西班牙足球的新希望。这搞的Raul浑身不自在。他喜欢足球，但他不喜欢不自在。

Guti深知他的低调，将车开离了市区，停在城市边缘一处不起眼的酒吧门口。

“这么偏僻的地方你也能找到，常客还是熟人啊？”Raul惊讶的看着装修的颇具古典气息的门面，Guti不回答他，因为他向来不在乎世人的眼光，就喜欢往热闹的地方凑，留意这个普通的酒吧完全是为了Raul——他的第一反应就是，也许Raul会喜欢。

而现在从Raul脸上惊喜的神色来看，他没有猜错。

两个从家里偷跑出来的半大男孩坐在吧台边，听着驻唱歌手柔软的歌声，电视里播放的是某届世界杯的决赛，Raul端着一杯调的五彩斑斓的鸡尾酒，有一搭没一搭的同Guti聊天。他们热爱自己的职业，但在平日里并不常提起它，Raul总要把工作和生活分的清清楚楚。

Guti对此深表理解，他眨了眨蓝眼睛，用酒杯去碰Raul的：“如果我连圣诞节都要和队友讨论战术，那未免太惨了点。”

所以他们开始谈论生活，远的近的，别人的或者自己的。Guti像一个小报狗仔般更希望Raul能透露一些感情上的打算，努力把话题往那方面上套。

Raul的酒量不算太好，两杯鸡尾酒外加熬夜的疲惫让他的大脑慢慢变得糊涂起来，真的如Guti期望的那样开始口不择言。

“我有没有跟你说过，队里面的那个人——很讨厌？”

“谁啊？”

“就那个，瘦瘦高高的...”

Guti心说瘦瘦高高的多了去了，也许Raul根本就是借着酒劲胡说八道。

“哦，好像是，”他决定耍点小聪明：“那有没有你不讨厌的？”

“有啊，挺多的。”

“最不讨厌——最喜欢的呢？”

黑头发的男孩抬头看了他一眼，Guti刚以为他识破了自己无聊的伎俩，结果Raul只是挥了挥手，好像在数人数似的。

大约数了几个人后，他笃定道：“有一个最喜欢的。”

Guti一瞬间有些紧张，他迫不及待的想知道答案，却同时又害怕Raul说出别的什么人的名字，那还不如不要挑明白，让他一个人沉醉在这段友达以上的关系中。

可惜的是这关键时刻的稍微犹豫，Raul的心思立刻转到了酒吧的驻唱歌手身上。Guti还未反应过来，他便端着酒杯跑过去，抢了人家的话筒非要献唱一首。

结果可想而知。

“小祖宗，你快下来吧，”Guti赶紧冲上去把话筒从Raul手中抢走：“你再唱下去，酒吧里的人都要走光了。”

Raul的脚步有些飘，任凭Guti将他摁在最前排的座位上，嘴巴里却嘟囔着：“Jose，你干嘛呀？我觉得我唱的挺好的.....”

Guti忍不住笑出声：“你还真有自信。”

他低头看了看自己手中的话筒，和无奈的站在一边的驻唱歌手，心里忽然凭空生出一份勇气来。他对着吉他手打了一个手势，慢慢走向那个小小的舞台。

“我可以试一试吗？”

酒吧的吉他手大度地说：“当然可以，我们都能让你的朋友一展歌喉了！”

朋友，哦，他可不单是朋友那么简单。Guti想着，我如此喜欢他，只可惜也许他毫无察觉。

当歌声再一次响起的时候，原本打算离去的客人纷纷转过了头，连酒吧老板都四处找着老花镜，想把台上的人看的更清楚些。Guti的那头金发在壁灯的照耀下更加惹眼，长长的刘海下是一双蔚蓝色的双眼，正有些害羞的盯着地板。彼时他还没有把胳膊纹的乱七八糟，也没有戴花哨的耳钉，张口全是未脱离少年气的嗓音，一首浓烈的情歌《Heroe》被他唱的干净而纯粹，隐约还带着一点小心翼翼。他的身体随着节拍微微晃动着，灯光在他俊朗的脸上投下几道阴影。

喝的醉醺醺的Raul睁开眼睛，模糊的视野里，Guti的身影却异常清晰。他熟悉着那个人的每一个小动作，连拿话筒的惯用手都一清二楚，他或许听过这首歌，或许没有，他记不清了。过于温柔的声音冲击着Raul的大脑，让本来就不太清醒的脑袋更加混乱，他想这是唱给自己听的吗？这算是表白吗？如果是，那真是再好不过了，如果不是，他又爱着谁呢？

有那么一瞬间，Raul觉得自己应该借着酒劲冲上去亲吻Guti，就这么不计后果的疯狂一回吧，反正今晚偷偷跑出来已经逾越了他给自己定下的规矩。

可直到Guti唱完这首歌，他也没能做出哪怕任何一个举动，只是喝了更多的酒，然后等着Guti走过来带他回去。

“我唱的怎么样？”Guti问道，他的鼻尖还挂着几滴汗珠。Raul晃了晃头，仿佛听见里面的水声。

“很好听。”

岂止如此，简直要让他铭记终生，连同这份爱一起带进坟墓里去。

End 


End file.
